Yoga Pants
by macstooge
Summary: Sora was just trying to uphold his promise with Kairi; go to a yoga class, but Riku wasn't having any of it. RikuxSora SoraxRiku SMUT/YAOI/ONESHOT I don't own any of these characters or the game. I'm just a simple fangirl.


"Okay baby! I'm off!" Sora called as he made his way down the long hall to the front door. "Where are you going?" A husky voice asked, his tone rough with the edge of sleep. Sora turned to see his boyfriend of three years leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom, peeking his sleepy head out . "I told you silly, I'm going to yoga with Kairi." Sora chastised playfully, placing his hands on his hips.

Opening his eyes forcibly, Riku peered at his lover toting an over the shoulder duffle bag and in relatively normal gym clothes when he noticed the brunette's pants. With a low growl, the silver haired teenager stalked towards his boyfriend. Sora could feel his cheeks heat in a blush as he realised Riku was still naked from the night before. Glancing towards the silver haired boy, Sora had no idea what had set the other boy off as he advanced on him. "R-Riku?" Sora asked, his voice breaking slightly. Growling in response, the older boy picked up his lover and absconded with him to their bedroom. "Riku! Put me down! I have to meet Kairi!" Sora whined, wiggling uselessly in the muscular arms that held him. With a slight smirk, the older boy threw his cargo onto their bed.

Sora squealed as the silver haired boy threw him into the air only to land in a heap on their bed. "Riku!" The brunette shouted, frowning at his boyfriend who shut the door behind him. "What? I put you down." The older boy teased, his familiar smirk pulling into place on his relaxed face. "I'm meant to be meeting Kairi in half an hour!" Sora said, continuing to whine, as if that would persuade the older teenager at all. "Not in those pants, you're not." Riku growled as he crawled onto the bed and on top of the smaller boy. "What's wrong with these pants?" Sora asked, a little offended. He had just bought these for today especially. "The woman at the store said they looked really nice on." He murmured, saddened by his lover's disapproval.

"These pants are only to be worn for me." Riku snarled, lowering his face to the younger boy's groin and nuzzling his cheek against the taut thigh of his lover. Sora frowned at his boyfriend, confused. "Wait...So do you hate these or not?" He asked, his slow personality showing. Riku rolled his eyes up towards his lover's face and bit his thigh lovingly. "These are for me. I like them, if I like them then others will like them and I don't want others to like them." Riku said, explaining himself. It suddenly dawned on the brunette that his boyfriend was merely being jealous and possessive and his cheeks reddened in realisation.

Riku smirked against the brunette's body, knowing that his lover was dim at the best of times. The silver haired teenager wasn't too enthusiastic about Sora going to the yoga class at all. He knew how the girls leered at his small boyfriend, either picking on the innocent boy or sexually harassing him and that was in normal clothes. There was no way he was letting his most precious lover walk into that harpy filled gym in those pants. Frowning, the older boy snapped up to look at his quiet lover. "That's it. You're just skipping yoga altogether." Riku declared, pulling the brunette's socks and sneakers off. "Rikuuu! I promised Kairi!" Sora whined, wriggling under the older boy again.

"Stop wriggling, Sora. You're staying with me." The silver haired teen stated, trying to remove the black t shirt that was in his way. Finally able to pull the shirt off, Riku crowed in victory at the sight of his blushing and writhing lover. Sora felt his blush deepen under the proud scrutiny of his lover and fought not to hide his face, knowing that would only fuel the silver haired teen's fire even more. Riku leaned down to lick his lover's pebbled nipples, spurred on by the soft gasps and moans from his brunette lover. Licking a hot wet trail down the brunette's small and tanned chest, the older boy was glad he left Sora's black leggings on, aroused by the way the cloth clung to his boyfriend's hips. Sora moaned as the silver haired boy licked his lower stomach, nibbling along the wet trail afterwards. "Riku, please." Sora murmured, ceasing his fighting and pleading for relief from the other boy.

Fighting back a smirk, Riku pulled back from Sora's stomach and gazed up at his half lidded lust crazed lover. "Riku." Sora moaned, pleading again. Taking pity on his aroused lover, Riku leaned down and brushed his lips against the brunette's in a chaste kiss. "RIKU! Fuck me already!" Sora shouted, his voice breaking in unbridled moans. Taken aback by his lover's brash and abrupt words, the silver haired boy picked up his lover, settling him in his lap, though faced away from the front of his body. "Rikuuu. Why?" Sora questioned, his breath hitching as he felt his boyfriend's own heated breath at the back of his neck. "Shh, Sora." Riku murmured as he tugged down his boyfriend's tights, his calloused hands roaming over the soft paler skin of his lover's thighs.

When Riku's hardened cock rubbed against his bare ass, Sora could literally feel his resolve throw itself out the window. "Uh! Please! Riku!" The brunette gasped, rubbing his ass against the paler boy's erection, wantonly. "Ugh, Sora." Riku groaned, scrunching his face in pleasure. "Riku, fuck me. Please." Sora begged, looking over his shoulder, locking his gaze with his lover's only to bite his lower lip seductively. Riku could feel his willpower drain at the brunette's arousing display of lust and rummaged around in the sheets for a half empty bottle of lube. The silver haired teen cringed as he shook some of the cooled lubricant onto his straining cock. "Baby!" Sora snarled, flipping his head to glare at the older boy impatiently. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Riku murmured, trying to slick his cock with the lube faster. "Yeah well I'm fucking not." Sora snapped, sulking.

Riku smirked before kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck, reassuringly. "Don't worry, baby. You will be." He whispered, his breath puffing hotly against the slightly sweaty skin. Sora groaned at the soft contact, leaning back into the soft lips of his lover. Deciding his cock was slicked enough in the thick jelly like lube, Riku lifted the brunette's slender hips and slid into the tight entrance. "Oh, fuck!" Sora gasped, arching his back until his head fell onto Riku's broad and muscular shoulder. Riku bit his lip as he literally pounded his way past the tightened ring of muscles, just narrowly missing the brunette's prostate. "Mm, baby." Sora moaned, not even phased by his lover's hasty and inconsiderate thrusts. Riku frowned as he continually thrust into his lover, missing the bundle of nerves each time. "Rikuu." Sora moaned, lolling his head to the side, placing needy and wet kisses against the older boy's neck.

Still frowning, Riku repositioned the brunette's hips at a less than comfortable angle and rolled his hips and cock into the quivering entrance. Sora screamed as the silver haired teen managed to finally hit his prostate."Oh my fucking god! Riku!" Sora moaned as his boyfriend relished the sounds and thrust his cock into the slender boy harder than before. Riku couldn't even remember how they got here but as he felt his orgasm near, he bit the brunette's neck savagely. "Mm, baby!" Sora groaned as he wrapped one of his hands around his own weeping cock and pumped furiously in time with Riku's erratic thrusts. "I love you, Sora." Riku whispered, his words seemingly out of place compared to their style of sex.

Sora felt his orgasm explode over his chest before he felt the golden edged pleasure of his release, dazed by both the wild pounding and soft whispers of his lover. "Uh! L-love you!" The brunette moaned, arching back against the other boy once more. Riku could feel the tightening sensation in his lower stomach as his orgasm crept forward. "Rikuu." Sora whined, disappointed that they hadn't come together like usual. Riku furrowed his brow as he tried to focus on cumming. "Ah, Sora!" The silver haired teen cried out as his orgasm burst out of his cock in a hot rush.

Out of breath, Riku nuzzled the brunette's neck affectionately, not willing to pull out of the boy just yet. "I missed yoga." Sora murmured, nonchalantly. He really couldn't care less, he'd take this work out over embarrassing positions in front of twenty girls any day. "These are my pants." Riku muttered, continuing to nuzzle the tanned skin. "Got it, no gym classes ever." Sora replied, chuckling slightly.


End file.
